1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding torch for use in arc welding robots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Robots have been introduced at a rapid rate in recent years for practical use in arc welding applications. As more and more robot arc welders are used, various unexpected demands have arizen at locations where such welders are used. The present invention has been devised in an effort to meet one of such demands.
The welding process employing articulate arc welding robots that can be "taught," which are most widely used at present, is generally as follows: First, a commercially available integral standard welding torch having a current conducting cable, a welding rod feeder conduit, a gas tube and other components is attached to the end of the arm of the arc welding robot. Then, the robot is "taught" by leading the end of the welding torch through motions along a weld line along which welding is to be performed. During this teaching process, positions along the torch movement path are recorded by a computer associated with the robot to thereby enable the latter to learn welding locations. In a welding operation, the required current, welding rod, and gas are supplied to the torch to effect arc welding successively at the locations recorded in the computer.
In the case of intricate welding work having more than 100 welding positions which the robot has to learn, the robot training process usually takes the operator a few hours. During such a long teaching period, there is a greater tendency for the operator to allow the tip end of the welding torch to collide with the work inadvertently or through error. When the welding torch hits the work, the torch becomes deformed or damaged, and the operator has to repeat the teaching process performed before the accident occurred.